youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
EstPalmOninha2
EstPalmOninha2, sendo originalmente, Raphael Parola, também conhecido por Rapha, nasceu em 09/02/1987. Conhecido também como Rapha, e pela internet às vezes, como Palmoninha(pelos poopers) ou Est(pelos fãs das CAF/FBCs), é um pooper formidavelmente brasileiro. Começo no Youtube EstPalmOninha2 abriu seu primeiro canal no Youtube originalmente como EstPalmOninha, sua intenção na época era fazer traduções hilárias no fim de 2008. O nome do canal, da época até hoje, significa "Estudio Palmirofre Oninha", cujo "Palmirofre Oninha", vem da cozinheira Palmirinha Onofre, uma das musas inspiradoras do nosso amigo, no primeiro vídeo postado, há uma imagem da Palmirinha na abertura. Sua primeira música traduzida hilariamente foi "Amy Winehouse-Rehab", e a tradução foi feita com sucesso e com muito trabalho, entretanto, o Youtube exigiu direitos autorais da mesma, bloqueando-a em alguns países, o cara ficou com medo e fechou a conta. Mas dia 19/02/2009, ele recriou a conta de hoje, EstPalmOninha2, e reupou a primeira tradução hilária, e não houve problemas correntes com ela a partir de então, no entanto ela foi excluida em fev/2010. Porém, nosso amigo tentou postar a tradução hilária do Paramore-That's what you get, mas essa sim, foi bloqueada no mundo todo pelo Youtube, pois exigia os direitos autorais. Porém, em nov/2014 elas puderam voltar, mais detalhes abaixo. Como ele começou a poopar? Tudo começou em 2009 ainda, quando seu irmão procurava episódios de Full Metal Alchemist para assistir, até ele achar o vídeo "Youtube Poop BR-O Alquimista Baiano", hoje deletado(mas voltou em alguma conta um tempo depois). Quando o Rapha viu o vídeo pela primeira vez, ele achou muito interessante as edições, incluindo os memes "baiano" e "weegee". Nisso, ele também assistiu a outros poops como "Chocolate com Poop", feito pelo Chinelin, e "Morshu Lanches" por PedroAvanzi, e também gostou bastante deles, e após ver esses e alguns poops mais, ele decidiu também começar a poopar. No fim de 2009, ele começou a fazer alguns esboços para poopar, quando decidiu que seu primeiro poop seria de um episódio da Mônica, e assim, ele pegou o episódio e ele começou a poopar, foi colocando memes conhecidas e algumas novas, e assim que ficou pronto, lá foi. Nosso amigo, começou a possuir um estilo diferenciado dos outros poopers, pois o estilo dele, é sempre montar uma história em cima da original, usando outras frases de outros trechos de videos, mas claro, não esquecendo de colocar os efeitos de vídeo e áudio, e usando também frases já famosas do Youtube Poop. O primeiro poop do canal foi o "Boas Maneiras com a Senhorita Juju", que em 1 mês alcançou 813 exibições, mas que depois de 4 anos está com mais de 300000 exibições, esse com o tempo se tornou o 2º poop mais visto do canal, como também o 2º video mais visto de todos os videos do canal. O Rapha no começo de sua carreira como pooper, decidiu colocar frases diferenciadas, como a famosa Pitushka, dita por Meena Paroom, interpretada pela atriz Maiara Walsh, que devido a isso, passou a ser uma palavra muito usada nos poops da época, e vem sendo usada até hoje, e como sendo fã da Maiara, ela junto com a Palmirinha foram os 2 símbolos do canal até janeiro/2015, quando foram trocadas pela Lauren Cimorelli e mais 2 cegonhas. Palmirinha e Maiara no entanto, ainda serão lembradas como símbolos do canal, até porque a Palmirinha ainda tem o anagrama do seu nome, e a "Pitushka" da Maiara é usada de vez em quando, ao lado a imagem dos 2 símbolos do canal, que ainda são lembrados, pois o Rapha ainda é fã de ambas. Além disso, ele usou também a frase, "mas que formidável", dita pelo Seu Madruga no episódio das tortinhas de merengue em poops do começo, e ela foi também usada até hoje, esse foi um meme criado pelo nosso amigo, que atualmente muitos poopers também começaram a usar. Temporadas Após o poop das Boas Maneiras, nosso amigo decidiu catalogar determinados grupos de vídeos em temporadas, cada abertura, representa uma temporada diferente. Desde 2011(nos primeiros trimestres) e de 2012 pra frente, as temporadas duram 3 meses, a cada 3 meses a abertura é mudada, significando uma nova temporada. Atualmente, nosso amigo se encontra na vigésima-terceira temporada, a vigésima-quarta começará em outubro/2015. Produções De 2010 até hoje, o Rapha produziu vários conteúdos diferentes, atualmente ele produz as seguintes series, atualização de dezembro: Youtube Poops O Rapha segue fazendo ainda os poops desde 2010 até hoje, a partir de outubro de 2015 teve algumas mudanças, e a divisão dos poops segue assim: -Poops de gameplay: Lançados toda a quarta feira desde 23/01/2013 até 30/09/2015, a partir de outubro os poops de gameplay passaram a ser lançados as quintas: Playlist 1: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QSqKUVr1DyQG-y2rAhcRknA Playlist 2: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QQPyLM2YpLQGBEnTEzDuTE- -Poops do Chaves: Todo o domingo, até hoje, eles começaram a ser feitos em 2010, com o poop da Venda de refrescos exóticos, e de 2010 até hoje foram feitos vários, assim como os da Mônica esses poops também tiveram remakes, e desde 05/10/2014, os poops do Chaves passaram a ser lançados todo o domingo, no canal, o poop do Chaves mais popular é "Um banho formidável para o Chaves", feito em 2010, originalmente ia ser em 2 partes, mas o PC bugou, em 2014 foi feito um remake dele com partes ´que não tinham no poop original. -Poops de outras coisas: O Rapha também já produziu:Poops do Pica Pau(2010-2013), Poops da Turma da Mônica(2010-2015),Poops do Lobo Pateta(2010-2012), Poops da Disney(2010-2013) e Poops da Meekakitty(2010-presentes), dos 4 mencionados, os da Meekakitty são os únicos que ainda permanecem no canal, ele também pretenderá um dia fazer poops das dicas do Bola, e está também planejando fazer poops da Peppa Pig(ainda analisando poops já feitos e videos, pra não dar problemas.) Lista com os poops&mvs da Meekakitty: 1-https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9425A1FD86FBF338 2-https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0930EFBB8B0CD641 Uma observação importante sobre os poops da Mônica: -Infelizmente, nosso amigo parou de fazer os poops da Turma da Mônica a partir do dia 10/08/2015, pois nesse dia, ele levou um strike do canal oficial deles. A razão foi explicada depois, no dia que nosso amigo pediu por favor pra que o strike fosse retirado, eles explicaram que o vídeo "Youtube Poop BR-Turma da Mônica, os tênis da Mônica", continha conteúdo inapropriado pro público infantil. Eles também explicaram que desde 2013 o mesmo foi monetizado pelo ID de conteúdo, mas esse ano eles viram que o vídeo não se enquadrava na política de permissões deles, e também que, de acordo com eles, se você colocar um episódio original da turminha, ou vídeos que não violem as diretrizes deles, eles monetizam e não tem problema. Ou seja, nosso amigo pode voltar com a turminha, mas não pelo Youtube Poop, porém, com vídeos parecidos que não vão denegrir a imagem da turminha, aguardem por novidades aí. :) Coleções de Arroto Feminino O Rapha desde 2010 segue fazendo as coleções de arroto feminino, série criada há quase 2 meses depois do primeiro poop. O primeiro video postado(ao lado) foi em 04/03/2010, e foi alcançando uma popularidade legal, permitindo o Rapha fazer mais durante 2010 e 2011. No inicio, alguns poopers não entenderam muito bem o porquê, no entanto, com o passer do tempo, e o canal do Rapha crescendo, eles passaram a entender que eram videos de entretenimento, assim como os poops. A primeira coleção de arrotos especial foi postada no meio de 2010, dividindo a série em duas, embora ambas postadas nas mesmas listas de reprodução, as regulares(numeradas) e as especiais(garotas em específico). Todas as coleções regulares e especiais são exibidas normalmente no Youtube sem frescurices, com exceção de algumas poucas especiais(a maioria privada a pedido de garotas, e uma que o Rapha privou por segurança), e da 9ª coleção, que é a única em toda a série que é restrita por idade. Ao lado a coleção mais popular do canal, a "The Best Burps from Grown Women" Em 2012 essa série se tornou fixa, tendo sido postadas sempre aos sábados as coleções regulares, as especiais até hoje nunca tiveram um dia fixo, isso porquê sempre são feitas quando dá. Atualmente existem mais de 200 coleções regulares e mais de 50 especiais. As Aventuras da Camila As Aventuras da Camila é uma outra produção paralela, muito pouco conhecida, produzida por EstPalmOninha2, desde 27/10/2010, que ás vezes tem lançamento no canal, embora recentemente não tem tido por falta de inspiração e tempo. As Aventuras da Camila são o spin-off do Vlog da Fernanda, produzido antes de 27/10/2010, Fernanda é uma personagem criada por Rapha através de sitepal, e em vídeos mais antigos, só era conhecida sua voz, e depois, ela criou corpo e apareceu, como o Vlog da Fernanda era muito parado, foi decidido optar pelas Aventuras da Camila. Camila é uma garota que mora com os pais, atualmente tem 16 anos(de acordo com o episódio 24), e vive no Brasil, a mãe dela é a Fernanda e o pai dela é o Felipe, Camila tem uma bisavó e avó bruxas, o nome da bisavó é Amália e o nome da avó é Joana, e ela possui muitos amigos, incluindo o namorado, o Eduardo, que não é muito fã de estudar mas as vezes acaba surpreendendo. Atualmente a série possui 24 episódios sendo: -1 feito em 2010 -7 feitos em 2011 -15 feitos em 2012(a grande maioria feita esse ano) -1 feito em 2013 -1 feito em 2014, estão sendo planejados alguns poucos episódios pra 2015, mas ainda não há inspiração pra fazer. Segue aqui a playlist oficial com todos os episódios das Aventuras da Camila: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCF22396A4EA02FEE Cimorelli Ah! Cimorelli, as 6 irmãs mais fofas que pode existir no mundo. <3 Desde julho de 2010, Rapha é fã dessas meninas, e sempre as usa em produções desde setembro de 2010, sendo os seguintes videos os mais populares "The Cimorelli Sisters' Hearts", feito em abril/2011, "The Cimorelli Girls sings Dynamite in Elephant Voice", feito em setembro de 2010, "Dani Cimorelli's Burping Techno", feito em junho/2012, "Lisa Cimorelli's Burping Techno", feito em novembro/2012, e "The Classical Urban Rap", feito em setembro/2012. Ele conheceu as meninas quando procurava por arrotos para sua nova coleção de arroto feminine, a 14ª, ele viu o cover, que era de Dynamite, gostou muito, usou o arroto, dado pela Lisa, e passou a ouvir o cover e a fazer poops dele, ele desde então sempre assiste os coveres delas, e sempre que dá ele produz poops e mvs. Desde setembro, além das produções já citadas acima, ele fez muitos mvs com as meninas, de 2011 até o começo de 2012, seu foco era na Dani, ele utilizou uma source antiga dela, quando ela teve 10 anos, foi essa a source usada no "The Cimorelli Sisters' Hearts" e a source principal do "Dani Cimorelli's Thing", do começo de 2012 pra frente, foram produzidos outros videos, mas ele largou a source velha da Dani, e em junho, quando ela arrotou pela primeira vez, criou o Dani Cimorelli's Burping Techno, no qual ela postou no twitter em novembro/2012. Foi em agosto de 2012 que Rapha criou um enorme foco na Lauren, desde que as meninas cantaram Million Bucks, uma música original delas no What's Trending, Rapha viu a parte da Lauren, e percebeu uma belíssima voz e posição da mesma para mvs, foi aí que a série da Lauren começou a ser planejada, e dia 08/09/2012 nascia o primeiro mv da série com o nome da série "Lauren Cimorelli&Friends" e música "The Classical Urban Rap". Em 2013, Rapha produziu mvs novos com as meninas, incluindo o "Lisa Cimorelli's Cryin Polka" e o "Lisa Cimorelli's Silly Techno", como também produziu mvs covers, como o "Made in America" e o "Unsaid Things", e foi dia 29/07/2013 que ele tornou a série "Lauren Cimorelli&Friends" fixa, sendo atualmente a série mais produzida e com uma aprovação medianamente boa. Segue aqui a playlist oficial com todos os poops e mvs dedicados as meninas(exceto mvs da Lauren postados depois do dia 29/07), lembrando que nenhum contém intenções de ofensa: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL62BC572556D2E5F4 Lauren Cimorelli&Friends MVs Esses são mvs dedicados a Lauren Cimorelli, produzida com a source citada acima na parte sobre elas, Rapha começou a fazer em setembro, quando compunha o esboço do que seria hoje a "The Classical Urban Rap". A série nasceu com esse mv, que foi logo usado como música de abertura da temporada seguinte, a 12ª, e ele foi crescendo bem na temporada, como também crescendo bem nos meses que foram passando. O esquema desses mvs funciona assim, Lauren Cimorelli é a source principal, como também é considerada source endêmica do canal, pois o Rapha é o único canal conhecido que usa ela, como também ele quem a estreou,e todas as outras sources inclusas são consideradas amigas(os Friends) da série. A Série é atualmente dividida em 10 grupos(e já preparando o 11º), são os seguintes: The Twelve Ones: Que vai de "The Classical Urban Rap" até "The Dani's Burpiano Song 2", esse grupo tem esse nome pois são os 12 primeiros mvs da série, ele engloba o "The Classical Urban Rap", o "So Much Better-Classic Remix", o "Gangnam Dubstep", o "The Arabian Cup Song",e outros mvs antes de 29/07/2013. Fifteen: Que vai de "The Arabic Journey" até o "The Symbols", tem esse nome pra fazer jus a 15ª temporada, foi o primeiro grupo com a série fixa, o mais popular do grupo é o "Flowing Burps", é nesse grupo que a música do Seu Madruga está, como "Seu Madruga's Theme". Sixteen: Que vai de "И всё-таки море" até "sinfonia da Mata", tem esse nome pra fazer jus a 16ª temporada, é nesse grupo que foi feito a maioria das músicas árabes(4), como também é nele que está o "Cute Dubstep", e o "You know I'm no good", feito pra comemorar 50 mvs da série, támbem faz parte desse grupo o "Christmas Songs", que foi o mv que mais cresceu de um dia pro outro e também é o mais esculachado(15 dislikes), mas felizmente tem mais de 36 likes ele. Reflexion: Que vai de "Auld Lang Syne" até "Burping Cups", esse group tem esse nome para refletir sobre a série no geral, pra ver se ela era realmente necessária(e é), nesse grupo fazem parte os mvs "Monica's Theme" e "Moans of Terror", que são os mais populares, como também a "Quiet Place", que debutou a Ariana Grande como source na série. Gangnam-Hearts:Que vai de "Звёзды в кондукторской сумке" até "Cebolinha's Theme", tem esse nome pra homenagear duas músicas, a "Gangnam Dubstep", da série, e as independentes "The Cimorelli Sisters' Hearts 2" e "The Cimorelli Sisters' Hearts", nesse grupo tem a "Mum" e a "Churi Churin Fun Flays" do Chaves, essa última feita pra comemorar 100 mvs, e a mais popular do grupo é a "Cebolinha's Theme". Nerual: Que vai de "Cascão's Theme" até "Dabadabada nº 1", tem esse nome porquê é "Lauren" ao contrário, é um grupo especial pois fez 2 anos o "The Classical Urban Rap" durante ele, por isso se chama "Nerual". O Nerual contém mvs mais diferentes, e foram feitos mvs com músicas de vários lugares do mundo, além das russas e árabes, foi feito mv da italiana "Tintarella di Luna", da coreana "Romantic St." e da georgiana "Komshi Komshi Komara". Das 3 mencionas acima, um destaque especial vai para a Komshi Komshi Komara. Pois, além de ser a primeira música Georgiana feita para a série, ela acabou crescendo de uma forma legal(isso pode acabar, claro), mas assim, ela acabou se tornando o segundo mv mais popular do grupo Nerual. Diamond: Que vai de "Dabadabada nº 2" até "Asa Branca", tem esse nome porquê é um nome bonito pro grupo, atualmente os mvs mais populares desse grupo são: "Que bonita vecindad", "Braces and Boots" e "Rendezvous Burps", é o único grupo de 2014 que ainda não tem mv com mais de 1000 visualizações. Mônega:Que vai de "Un año más" até "Burping Clouds", tem esse nome em homenagem a Mônica e ao poop das Boas Maneiras, como também em comemoração a 1 ano do mv "Mônica's Theme", o mv principal do grupo é o "Welcome to Mônega"(que aliás é o segundo do grupo), o mv mais popular do grupo é o "Burping Meats", e alguns conhecidos dele são "Fishing Around", "The Freaking Song", "Gzaze Mirbis Kurdgeli" e "Burping Clouds", é o primeiro grupo da série a ter mais de 26 músicas, como também é o grupo com mais mvs originais feitos. Branca: Que vai de "Route 92" até "The Haunted Princess", tem esse nome pois antes da temporada entrar, foi planejado usar o mv "White Dubstep"(em português white é branco), entretanto em seu lugar, foi escolhido o "Fishing Around", entretanto o nome do grupo foi mantido por ser bonito.' '''Atualmente o mv mais visto do Branca é o "Burping Plants 2"(seqüencia do "Burping Plants", do Diamond), e nesse grupo contém também alguns mvs de músicas bem conhecidas como "Edelweiss", "Bailando", "I have a dream" e "Fernando". '''Lórin': Que vai de "Lépis" até "The Missing Cup Song nº 1", a origem do nome Lórin, claro, vem de "Lauren"(é o nome escrito na pronúncia) pelas mesmas razões da origem do "Nerual", e um tempo atrás, uma fanpage brasileira das meninas usava também esse nome, "Lórin", pra se referir a Lauren e a fofura dela, o mv mais visto desse grupo é o "Burping Waltz", alguns conhecidos dele são as músicas conhecidas: "Los Astronautas"&"Dynamite". Pearl: Que vai de "The Missing Cup Song nº 2" até "The 2016 Classic Song", o nome vem de pérola(que é pearl em inglês), é o primeiro grupo da série com 39 mvs, o mv mais visto desse grupo é o "Woldina", algumas músicas originais dele são: "Glassiere", "Happy Sadness", "Submushies" e "Burping Freezes", este último é o mv com mais dislikes de toda a série, porquê tem 80(02/01/2016). Essa montoeira de dislike veio pelo seguinte: No dia em que o Rapha estava sem net, o Burping Freezes foi postado foi postado pelo trabalho dele que ele pôde postar, no entanto, na quinta, quando ele foi acessar o mv pelo trabalho dele, ele descobriu 77 dislikes, e comentários dizendo que ele usava bot, o quê nunca foi verdade. Logo, explicaram que o mv foi indevidamente divulgado num grupo do facebook, as pessoas acessaram, acharam que o Rapha usava bot e meteram dislike nele, felizmente foi explicado, os dislikes não sairam, mas os fãs ajudaram o amigo Rapha com os likes e atualmente ele está com 102 likes, graças aos fãs do nosso amigo. É graças ao Burping Freezes que 5 outros mvs desse grupo, foram atacados também, mas por somente uma pessoa com muitas contas, ou seja, é diferente do Burping Freezes, no entanto, a pessoa pode ter visto o caso dele pra fazer isso, felizmente todos os mvs as pessoas já ajudaram e estão todos seguros. Safira: Grupo corrente, escolhido esse nome porquê é bonito, o grupo começou com "Burping Sapphires" e trará músicas muito bacanas. Segue aqui a playlist oficial com todos os mvs da Lauren,lembrando que nenhum contém intenções de ofensa: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QRhYBqtCRmKV8fL3PmgbwnC YTPMVs Além dos mvs da Lauren, antes e durante eles, o Rapha também fez vários YTPMVs próprios, dentre eles está o primeiro mv dele: Esse foi o primeiro mv do Rapha, usando sources já bem diferentes, ele foi uma influência pros futuros mvs feitos depois dele, ele pode ser considerado mv-pai(ou mv-mãe) de todos os outros mvs depois dele. Em 2010 não foram feitos muitos mvs, tendo sido feitos um total de 15, o ano que foi feito mais mvs foi o de 2013, com 57 mvs feitos. Segue abaixo as listas com cada ano de mvs, inclui mvs originais(composições em mvs), mvs normais, os Chinese Wernecks e alguns mvs da série da Lauren antes dela se tornar fixa: 2010-https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QTa8Yaj4LsfTQKnXdA-DNkv 2011-https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QSI49xOoXgOx4-IkAgA3kWz 2012-https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QTWz4A-TWbbF1bcts8BUxgo 2013-https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QSuZvkTe6mn56q3B4gRqttN 2014-https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QTZ6bgosYX8hTPDqV6tA49I 2015-https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QSc2sho7_6cvPGSFFMQB4oY Chinese Wernecks Os Chinese Werneck, assim como a série "Lauren Cimorelli&Friends", são mvs diferenciados, que possuem duas sources principais, a AmoWerneck e a sino-americana Brianne Tju. Os Chinese Wernecks diferem muito da série da Lauren, não só pelas sources e pela série ainda não ser fixa, mas pelo repertório, os Chinese Wernecks são somente músicas originais, e todos os ritmos montados, são baseados nos ritmos do teclado Casio CA-110. O video ao lado é o video mais popular da série, feito em 29/02/2012, após ele foram feitos vários, incluindo alguns em 2014, e alguns novos mais estão sendo planejados ainda pra esse ano, como também pra 2015. Playlist oficial da série: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLypqvB8K49QSYs6VgL3NePEHxyGnDkW5N Traduções Hilárias(2014) Como mencionado lá em cima, tem novidades. O Rapha conseguiu reencontrar as traduces hilárias, depois de muito tempo, e conseguiu repostá-las um tempo atrás sem maiores problemas, link pra ambas aqui: 1-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9YSfGSWr1A 2-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9zG-prOPhE Category:Poopers Category:YTPBR Category:YTPMV Category:2009